Synthesize ten new antiprogestational agents and submit the compounds in one-gram quantities to the Project Officer along with criteria of purity. Also, synthesize, with Project Officer approval, other related analogs. The above compounds will be tested in a progestin, androgen, and estrogen cytosol binding assay.